militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
154th Preobrazhensky Independent Commandant's Regiment
(1979-91) (1991-) |allegiance=President of Russia |branch=Ground Forces |type=Infantry Regiment |role=Memorial Affairs, Ceremonies and Special Events (one battalion) Military security (two battalions) Special Forces (one independent company) |size= One regiment of three battalions and two independent companies |current_commander= Colonel O.V. Gorchesnin |garrison=Moscow |motto=''Положение обязывает'' (Polokhenie obyazlyvaet) (Noble Obligation) |colors= Blue and Red |battles= |anniversaries=April 12 (raising of the Honor Guard Company) }} patch for 154th ICR personnel in service with the Ground Forces]] patch for 154th ICR personnel in service with the Air Force]] patch for 154th ICR personnel in service with the Navy]] 154th Preobrazhensky Independent Commandant's Regiment serves as the official honor guard regiment of the Russian Armed Forces and serves as the main honor guard unit of the armed forces, stationed in Moscow. Aside from being the honor guard unit it is also charged with duties assisting the Commander, Moscow Garrison, and to serve garrison and protection duties in the protection of the capital city and its military infrastructure. Its barracks is at Lefortovo District, Moscow, part of the South-Eastern Administrative Okrug. History As the Second World War was beginning to end in Europe in 1944 the Soviet NKVD in Moscow was charged with raising a full-time honor guard company as part of the 1st Regiment, OMSDON (then the NKVD 1st Special Duties Division), in the style and manner of the British Household Division's Foot Guards, the 3rd US Infantry Regiment (The Old Guard) and the French Republican Guard's First Infantry Regiment. It later joined the 73rd Special Duties Battalion (later the 465th Special Duties Company, later itself renamed the 465th Special Commandant's Company) in 1948, now part of the regular armed forces. This was the precursor of the Honor Guard Company that would later form the 154th ICR of today, the very company in which the Victory Banner was welcomed with full honors in June 1945 into Moscow. On April 10, 1949, the 465th SCC, by order of the Soviet Armed Forces General Staff, became the 99th Independent Commandant's Battalion. On November 29, 1956, by order of the Council of Ministers of the Soviet Union, the 1st Independent Honor Guard Company and the Military Band of the Honor Guard were raised, both under the supervision of the Office of the Moscow Military Garrison Commandant. The company adopted full parade dress in 1960 in the uniforms of the 3 service arms of the Soviet Armed Forces: the Soviet Army, Soviet Air Forces and the Soviet Navy in its three platoons. The regulations for such use were amended via a 1971 General Orders of the Ministry of Defense of the Soviet Union, to be used only in state occasions, ceremonies and national holidays when permitted. On December 1979, on the recommendation of the Soviet Army General Staff the 99th ICB became the 154th Independent Commandant's Regiment, therefore merging the 99th ICB and the 1st IHGC and raising new component units. Its duty was for the protection of the Moscow Garrison Commandant's headquarters and providing ceremonial guards in state events. In 1980 several servicemen from the regiment took part in the 1980 Olympic opening ceremony wearing civilian formal dress escorting the Olympic Flag. The regiment's Special Duties Company took part in Exercise Zapad-81 the following year as part of the Soviet Armed Forces contingent, and received the Medal "For Courage in a Fire" for its fire fighting efforts that year when a fire broke out in the Moscow Oblast. The regiment took part in the 1985 World Festival of Youth and Students and in the 1987 commemorations of the 175th anniversary of the Battle of Borodino. In May 1991, the 1st Independent Honor Guard Company became the Honor Guard Battalion of the 154th ICR as another honor guard company was raised. The 154th Independent Commandant's Regiment formally became the 154th 'Preobrazhensky' Independent Commandant's Regiment (the "Preobrazhensky" honorific title was in tribute to the Preobrazhensky Regiment]) on 9 April 2013 by presidential decree no. 326 signed by Russian president Vladimir Putin."Отдельному комендантскому полку присвоено почётное наименование" {Russian), Official site of the President of Russia (9 April 2013) Putin had previously outlined a plan to reinstate the regiment's honorific title in an address to the Russian Federal Assembly in 2012,"Address to the Federal Assembly", Official site of the President of Russia (12 December 2012) with the stated aim being to "strengthen the historical continuity" of the Russian Armed Forces by resurrecting the names of "famous, legendary units and formations of the Russian and Soviet armies"."Президент возродил Семёновский полк" {Russian), Komsomolskaya Pravda (16 April 2013) The regiment today is made of more than a thousand servicemen from all units of the Russian Armed Forces, composed of 3 battalions (the Honor Guard Btn.and the 1st and 2nd Commandant's Battalions) and other independent units comprising it, including its Special Duties Company. The 154th Independent Commandant's Regiment, and its predecessors, have been involved in various state and international events through the years. Aside from its duties at sporting events, other activities where they were involved include their attendance in various Soviet state funerals (including the Death and state funeral of Leonid Brezhnev and in the Victory Day celebrations in Moscow from 1965 onward, where they always provide the honor guard unit for the commemorative activities. Regimental Structure * Regiment HQ * Engineers Service * 1st Commandant's Battalion * 2nd Commandant's Battalion * Honor Guard Battalion ** 1st Honor Guard Company ** 2nd Honor Guard Company ** Special Band of the Guard of Honor * Special Duties Company * Automotive Company File:General Pace at Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, Moscow.JPG|2006 wreath laying with the 154th ICR File:1229366195 o.jpg|Military enlistment oath taking ceremony File:154-й отдельный комендантский полк.jpg|Different service and dress uniforms used by the 154th ICR's personnel See also * Kremlin Regiment References External links *Presidential decree no. 326 conferring the "Preobrazhensky" title upon the 154th Regiment (Russian) Category:Guards regiments Category:Military units and formations established in 1979